A proposed configuration of an engine apparatus determines the occurrence of lean imbalance when a rotation variation that denotes a variation in rotation speed of an engine per unit time is equal to or greater than a reference value, and starts increasing the amount of fuel injection with regard to a lean cylinder (for example, Patent Literature 1). This engine apparatus performs such control to suppress a misfire in the lean cylinder and poor emission caused by the misfire.